Buried
by Audacia's Quill
Summary: xover A.U Post OotP SLASH "Harry ends up in juvenile hall and now, Voldemort unleashes a pandemic of inferi like you've never seen before and the dead come knocking, the magical world has no hero and the world teeters on the edge of anarchy, so..what now?
1. Prologue: Buried

**Buried **

_(post OotP)_

_HPxYGO YAOI future lemon, major OOC._

_HarryxMarik, mild HarryxYamiBakura  
_

_Summary: On the summer that Harry returned from Hogwarts after Sirius's death, Big D and his gang take things too far, landing Harry in a position he's never been perfore -Juvenile Hall. For mysterious reasons the Order of the Phoenix has not __come for him? Now, the intervention of a third party rocks everyone's world to the core, when a distant contact finally comes for Harry..._

_-and it's not Dumbledore.  
_

* * *

**Prologue**

Contrary to popular belief, he was not a bad child, at least…not in the beginning.

Harry Potter tried his very best with the Dursley's when he was little, he didn't understand that love from relatives wasn't something you earn –it was supposed to be unconditional. But they were intent on using him for manual labour and Dudley Dursley was perfectly content on blaming the crimes of himself and gang on Harry Potter.

But then they went a little too far, and it had disastrous consequences.

There was a boy named Mark Evans, aged 11 that lived a block down from Dudley's house, now, hardly anyone liked Mark anymore. For one simple reason –he was a rat and threatened to tell the cops everything, how it was really Dudley's fault that the preschool teacher Miss Jordan broke her leg. That Harry wasn't the one who stole her crutches and pushed her. But Big D took it too far, when Mr and Miss Evans left for work, before the babysitter arrived they shut the windows and doors to his house.

Infact, Piers Polkiss remembers everything that happened that day, -he still sits down and talks about it sometimes with his cellmates. Yup, through a lighter on the place –course the kid didn't die though, -just threw himself out the window to escape.

The paramedics said something about third degree burns, or some shit. Either way, it was attempted murder and defiantly arson.

I'm Piers Polkiss, I was going to take most of the shit for that –but the lawyer-bloke said if you could convince the court you were influenced they'd go easy on me and lighten the sentence. I didn't want to drag Big D into this –he'd get me killed or something, so I dragged Potter down with me. The gang lied and said they witnessed me and him set the old Evan's place on fire, then, we both went down for it.

Fuck, I was stupid.

I think me and that freak have been here for at least two years now. Call "Here" whatever the fuck you want, a detention centre, correctional institute, juvenile hall, rehabilitation centre –it's all fancy talk for shithole. Hell, the longest staying prisoner left a little message on the wall next to wear you piss. "Abandon your hope with your shit here," –right by the loo, classy.

Well, welcome to the newly reopened St Brutus's School for Incurably Criminal Fucktards, or whatever they call it these days.

-_End Pier's P. O. V. Present Day_


	2. Chapter 1: The Runaway Wizard

**Chapter 1**

When Harry walked through the gates of St Brutus's Detention Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys, with two wardens on either side they led him down the cell blocks while the boys leapt up and slammed themselves into the bars of their cells like hungry animals to get a good luck at the fresh meat.

"Oooh boy, you ain't gunna last here! You ain't got _nuthin_!" cackled one.

He looked like he'd be eaten alive in there; the prisoners on the bottom floor observed him as he went by in baggy poor-man's clothes, duct-taped glasses and weak small body…Lord help him.

Harry swallowed nervously as he was led further down the lower end of the prison, then he wrinkled his nose when a horrid stench crossed him.

"Oh fuck, the Crapsta's been at it again!" swore the warden on Harry's left.

The one on his right spared Harry a few moments to explain as they led him to the back blocks.

"The Crapsta is Tony over there, he smears shit all over the cell and 'imself till he gets his way, he's been pining to get ghosted over to another detention centre for a while now –he's gone next week, damn gasser," snorted the warden.

Harry shuddered and walked a little faster to get away from the smell quicker –to the slight amusement of the wardens.

"Oh boy, you're going to be eaten alive," said the one on his left as they reached the empty cell.

Harry shrieked when they unexpectedly threw him onto the mattress in the cell, tore his clothes off, bent his legs to stop him kicking and forcibly took his garments off.

They stormed out, and left him naked on the mattress, then slammed the cell door shut.

"This gets put into a deposit box for…when and _if _you leave," hissed the remaining warden –the other having disappeared to fetch his prison-garments.

"Everything that comes through gets vetted; this is a maximum security centre Potter, everything you have has to be approved, and get that look off your mug," snapped the warden.

"Even we have to wear these weird shoes because the government insists we don't have anything you little wankers can make a weapon out of," said the warden snidely.

When the clothes arrived, they were tossed between the bars of the cell, and they left Harry there.

He missed Hogwarts, but he didn't miss the paparazzi, the Order of the Phoenix –his so called friends. He wondered why nobody had come for him, hell; did they even know where he was? Harry repeated the things he didn't miss about the magical world, just so he could pretend he wasn't missing much.

Though, he'd much rather be there then here, in the position he was in now.

Since Pier's blabbed, everyone knew it was bum-beef ya'know? In on false charges… Harry was a total do-gooder, thus making him soft. In juvie, you're either the bully or the bitch/the punk submissive.

Harry wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all, and the second the cells were unlocked he wanted to murder Piers, but apparently for his safety he requested to be moved to the Lockdown Unit –a separate wing of the prison where the cells are usually locked and hardly anyone moved.

St Brutus's was no normal detention centre, it was maximum security, and the kids who go there often don't expect to come out any time soon back to society. The wardens or –screws, as the slang term goes, only do their job when it suits them. If a kid was cheeky to them, and there was a fight? They'd turn a blind eye until it was over.

The "school" section of the place was there just to for fill the UK requirements of mandatory government education up until a certain age.

On the first day he hadn't moved from his cell –even when the screws shouted at him, he just sat there. He was still reeling from the fact he was in a muggle juvenile facility!

"Dumbledore…" he choked out quietly.

"Where are you?" he begged out, to nobody, shaking silently and discreetly until he fell asleep.

* * *

Most centres had an hour dedicated to outdoor gym, but for the people of St. Brutus's they spent the majority of their time there –the older ones that is, the younger ones tended to just clean the barracks until lockdown.

It had been a week, and Harry quickly got used to juvie to survive. It was nothing like Hogwarts; nothing like preschool it was just…barbaric.

Very quickly, he became feared…because he was a freak –a "headcase" they called him_. Screaming about heads getting split open, madmen, a war, Voldemort, Sirius's death when he should be sleeping._

On his second week, Monday morning, the boys were led into the outdoor gym under the bleating heat, a small radio was blasting music at the foot of a burly inmate lifting up arm-weights. Everyone took to a piece of equipement or hit the floor and did a manual excercise. -There was a small wooden rest bench, with a confident swagger, Harry made his way over to it. He realized that after astablishing status, it was all about how you carried yourself too. He reeked of a cocky attitude -Slytherinesque for sure, but at this point, it's what made the weaker ones back down and lay off him.

Everything that came into the facility by mail was checked, some prisoners were lucky enough to get clothes sent and "approved" to them.

Stuff got donated to the facility on the occassion and after rudamentry checking it was first come first serve. Though in the space of three days, Harry went from punk, headcase, to feared yet respected. It was the feat of accidental magic in the cafeteria that did it -guy tried to pick a fight in the line, tried to dive for him to take his place -went at him with a sharpened toothpick. In the blink of an eye Harry's magic flared up and sent the bastard flying halfway across the room to kingdom come.

If that wasn't enough, the atmosphere around Harry reeked volitile. His eyes...they were...angry, unnaturally so...like...like Tom Marvolo Riddle's had been.

His lashes seemed to give off a slight smokey whisper as he emanated a scary amount of power that shocked the prison silent, from that point on, Harry was feared.

Or as they called him these days -Prince Harry.

Harry was about to get up off the rest bench, but then, a well respected con -Felix smirked, sidled up next to him.

"Got these glasses from the last donation lot, thought they suit you," he purred softly, gently putting large black sunglasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Mm, you looked cute with glasses when you first came in...then you went and tossed em off, shame..." as Felix drawled this his tongue quite mockingly licked down his neck, toying with the end of his earlobe teasingly -making other boys stop and hoot. Not because all of them were gay -it was more of a show, for laughs, for release. Hell, what could you expect a teen facility? Teens, with hormones, pfth. Of course this happens.

Only a small percent of the boys were actually gay or bisexual, but those that were in lockup until they were of age for an adult prison were just lonely. Hardly any of them would outwardly admit they were willingly...gay, but Felix and Harry? Well, they were just weird, they reacted weirdly, behaved strangely and were forthright with their actions -nothing behind closed doors.

"Get in there!" cackled one, the others just laughed or promoted it or just took it as a huge joke -an act, entertainment.

"Oi! Get back to excercise!" said one screw feebly as all eyes were on the rest bench and everyone came to a halt.

"You can have the leather pants too if you give me your phone-card," said Felix softly, as Harry's hands snaked down into his prison trouser pockets until he felt a plastic card and he smiled softly, ignoring the lips on his neck.

"Okay, was this the only reason you picked me as your 'favourite person' today?" said Harry, handing a phone card he recieved upon arrival to Felix.

'Who the fuck would I call anyway?' thought Harry sarcastically 'For some reason the magical world's just forgotten about me,'

* * *

**Week 2**

Harry's P. O. V.

I don't belong here, I should be there, in Hogwarts, fighting Voldemort. On the other hand -I'm away from everything that made my blood boil...my 'friends', the Slytherins, papparazi, I suppose it's not all bad. I'm in a muggle prison, but I'm actually getting on alright considering.

I gave up on being 'Just-Harry', they'll always be a tag added to my name, be it hero or freak -which is probably why I just let the kids act as freaky or as queer as they like with me. Whatever. I can't stay here forever.

Now, it was 'school time' closest I'll get to muggle education, they barely clean these mock-classrooms...ugh it's like the dusty corner of Snape's backroom. Gag me.

We're doing this penpal program -it can't hurt I guess, for a sec I wondered the irony of recieving a muggleborn or an Order member for a penpal and -maybe- I'd get out of here! But then the teacher-guy paid for by the council just said they get mailed out the country.

There's a list of the people they set us up with, huh, this is...interesting, looks like my penpal is "Marik Ishtar".

Now...what do I write?

I decided to be totally honest.

* * *

_Dear...Marik? Mr. Ishtar? Uh...okay I'm alread_y _bad at this._

_Sorry. Well... You signed up to write to someone from juvenile hall, so, I guess you want to know a bit about me. I'm Harry Potter, age 15, a lot of people don't like me, and I'm in juvie for arson. I almost went down for attempted murder -there was a kid in the building that I apparently set fire too. Luckily I didn't get pressed for that, but my bails at £20,000, pretty light. I say 'apparently' because I'm innocent. I never set fire to the old Evan's place. I got stitched up by my own cousin, who's in my last remaining family -classy yes?_

_Anyway you probably don't believe any of that, whatever, the only evidence they had were witnesses -my cousin and his mates, who did the damn crime. I suppose that's your initial questions out the way right? Decided I may as well be honest and blunt...as much as I can. There's a lot of stuff I wish I could say, but you probably wouldn't believe me, hell, I'll be surprised if you believed anything else I've already said -if you reply I'll be shocked enough. Don't get...scared or anything, I'm just a juvie kid, a country away right? I hope you write back, because I'll be truthful._

_I'm totally desperate. _

_My friends have gone, so many people have died, disappeared or been taken away from me, now I'm thrown in the clink, and right now I'd even take the words of a complete stranger as comfort that at least I'm not forgotton. I suppose that sounds pathetic -but hey, that's what honesty sounds like sometimes._

_Please write soon,_

_Harry._

The letters were taken, posted and Harry sunk into his chair, staring blankly ahead. He still couldn't believe it -he was in the clink for_ arson._

_

* * *

_**Wizarding World, Grimmauld Place, Order Meeting:**

"We got the muggle sniffer dogs, we combed the 'ole block with our men," growled Moody.

"Not a trace of 'Arry anywhere," said Tonks sadly. The members of the Order mumbled in worry, some of them bumping into each other as they responded in uproar when they heard Tonks. Dumbledore silenced them and rose up in his seat, running a hand through his beard.

"All I can say then, is, that if we can't find Harry then perhaps, Voldemort-" group flinch "-cannot either,"

Calmly, Dumbledore turned to Severus Snape who stood in the limelight, greasy hair shining as his facial expression was stuck between grim and happy that Potter was missing.

"The Dark Lord hasn't got Potter, as far as I know none out the outer-circle Death Eaters have had intervention and so far capture has not been mentioned to the inner circle. Though perhaps, in light of current events, the impudent boy-" Severus paused a minute, until Dumbledore probed him to go on.

"-ran away..." gasps.

"It's not unlike a Potter to run away when they're stupidity lands them in trouble they can't swim out of-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH SEVERUS!" roared up Lupin suddenly, amber eyes aflame as the wolf itched to just claw Snape on the spot, knowing full well Snape implied that Harry's actions inadvertently killed Sirius Black -and that thought...was just too painful to bare mentioning or thinking of.

"For now, we send out a search party, he can't have gone far, the muggles don't seem to know what's happened, so it's very likely Severus is correct," said Dumbledore. The muggles all told different stories -chances were they probably did know what happened to Harry, but the answer came back as if it'd gone through a game of Chinese whispers -thus putting them at square one again.


	3. Chapter 2: Tom Marvolo Potter

**Chapter 2**

_NOTE:_ _I'd like to clear up a popular misconception, some prisons DO allow prisoners to move around freely when their cells are unlocked -there's a lounge, they get woken for excercise, school etc until a designated bed-time where the screws force them into their cells and lockup for the night. They can't rot in one room forever._

_P.S I don't own Harry Potter or YuGiOh  
_

**

* * *

**

On the third week, Harry felt ready to crack, he'd fallen off his mattress and lay panting on the stone floor. This time, the screws walked up to check on him as they usually did after his nightmares. Harry's mind was a complete blur though, he wasn't really sure where he was -he staggered around disorientedly and slammed himself into the back wall when his mind still picked up images from Voldemort during consiousness.

_"__Read it, control it, unhinge it. In the past it was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony, only when he had them literally begging for death would he finally...kill them._"-Severus Snape had said to him not so long ago in Occlumency lessons earilier that year. Voldemort couldn't deduce where Harry was, but he did know he was somewhere without a wand, and could not escape, so the man settled for torturing him mentally, through the mind link. Though why they couldn't find him -was a mystery to Harry, they had magic afterall!

Harry shook on the mattress up against the wall as he saw an ugly mass of darkness in the left corner of the cell, which cleared to reveal a rippling halluconogenic image of a pale, spindly, poor excuse of a body of a little boy, previously handsome -now? Just rotting. He had black hair that fell in a soft curl down his forehead excentuating wide, lidless dark eyes.

"You once said to me Potter, '_You're the weak one. And you'll never know love, or friendship...and I feel sorry for you' _but it is I, who pity you, for now you have nothing," it managed in a forced, chokey rasp, taking great energy to move his lips.

"Y-you!" screamed Harry, seeing Voldemort -as he was in the Chamber of Secrets, Tom Riddle, slouched in his cell.

_"We're one and the same Potter, both half-blood, both orphaned...both parseltongue...you've seen my memories...while you sleep, don't you see?"_

_"The hands that kill...my hands...are your hands too?"_ he hissed, knowing what to say to -get- to Harry, who screamed at the top of his lungs, grabbed the unused pillow and dove madly into the left corner of the room, smashing it over the illusion of Voldemort, smothering him, suffocating it, trying to kill it. To which he simply heard demented laughter echo through his skull, he looked down at the pillow and the illusion of blood dripped down it, he screamed even harder.

Maniacal howls of "**You're not real!**" "**Just leave me alone!**" woke up the entire block.

The screws unlocked the cell and barged in, batons ready, only to see Harry shivering on the floor beside a clean pillow in the left corner of the room with a terrifying expression as the scar beneath his black bangs bled down his face.

* * *

Harry was put in the secure unit, where prisoners went when they'd been caught trying to kill themselves, or self-harm and needed to be away from everyone for at least 24 hours in complete loneliness in a room too small to really move, they were even left naked there to stop them hanging themselves with their clothes. The room was completely blocked off and nobody could see in and you were let out when the prison shrink was in the next day and ready to see you.

Harry tried convincing himself it was just a bout of insanity from being caged up so long, but the throbbing of his scar assured him otherwise. He wondered how much Voldemort could effect his perception of reality -so much so that he could project an image of himself just to mess with his head.

Then he said that weird comment, the hands that kill, were also his. Groaning, Harry squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block it out.

**"Who are you to decide who lives and who doesn't?" **

_Piss off Tom, you're the killer, not me, not...me..._

_**"Are you -quite- sure about that Potter?"**_

_**Cedric. Sirius. Quirinus Quirrel.**_

___I-I..._

"Prince Harry, the shrink's here," said the screw, pushing a rather shabby fellow into the tight, compact room.

" 'lo there Harry," smiled the kindly old man, closing the door gently. Harry's face turned beet red, until clothes were tossed to him and the man turned around to allow Harry a bit of privacy. When Harry coughed awkwardly to show he was done, the man turned back with a tiny smile.

"Harry, I'm Mr Lee Smithers, but call me Lee," said the man casually, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor with Harry.

"Now, in light of everything that's happened along with your recent admission to this facility, I have to ask, how're you holding up?"

"I..fine I guess, I've always had nightmares -it's nothing to worry about," murmured Harry quietly. The air turned still, the shrink stared at him, sighed, and unlocked the metal lock door.

* * *

_ 3rd Week_

He lay awake on his mattress, at twilight time before the new day, Harry's body kept him awake with aches. Prison riots really do take their toll on everyone involved, and the juvenile facility's assigned nurses and hospital wing were currently full with more pressing cases. So Harry pretended he was fine and lay in mild pain in his cell, he knew what to do though, the Dursley's had put him in situations like that before.

His leg, upper chest and left shoulder blade ached with purpling bruises, he did his best to treat them with layered, cold-watered tissues to soothe them then use warm water to try and heal them quicker.

"W-Water," he grunted, and a screw had come with a plastic paper-cup and left it on the floor of his cell.

"I shouldn't really leave that in your cell, but I fail to see the damage _you _could do with a _cup_," snorted the screw, and walked off.

In other words, keep the cup hidden or it'll get confiscated anyway, with a tremendous amount of energy-needed he slumped upright and leaned against the wall with the cup in hand as the cooling tissues fell from his bruises to the ground with a wet-splat.

After taking a light sip, Harry opened his eyes and removed the large sunglasses he hardly ever took off and set them to the floor. He shouldn't be up this early, but the yard riot had shaken everyone.

At this time, he always felt relaxed, regardless of whatever the situation, twilight was a soothing time for him. Dully he remembered Professor Trelawny talk about the importance of birth dates in one of her Divination classes. The old bat's prophetic talents maybe poor but her textbook knowledge in the field sure didn't, yes, Harry could vaguely remember what she said...

_'When a wizard or witch is born not only are they matched to certain stars but they take in the cosmic balance of energy at that exact time they are detatched from their mother. It settles in their magical core and grows as a they do. At certain months, a wizard or witch may feel more powerful then normal -not a major fluxation...something miniscule. **This is entirely depending on how much you open your third eye in my classes **to accept the cosmic power that assigns itself to you when you're born.'_

Harry snorted to himself but shut his eyes and remembered more.

'_So, as a wizard or witch's magical core expands with age_, _at certain times you may notice massive or miniscule fluctations in power -all linked to the time you were concieved. You see, birth-dates are very relevant to Divinitive purpo-'_

Harry shook his head of the memory, at least he knew why he felt so oddly warm at these times, every night he'd felt it but ignored it really, ignoring the power flowing through his veins. But over the weeks he had nothing to do but think, worry and go slowly insane wonderin what the world would do with Voldemort but without him?

As he spent hours in quiet thought, he remembered a lot of relevent or totally irrelevent things. Like when he first saw the Leaky Cauldron, a nameless wizard was silently stirring the spoon in his drink without even touching it. Or the time when Dumbledore conjoured at least a hundred sleeping bags with his hands alone for the Gryffindors when they thought a murderer had infultrated the dorms, it took Harry a moment to make the connection -_wandless magic!_

Maybe, if he did that, he could be traced by the Ministry of Magic for underage magic and be rescued! Or at least...survive his sentencing in this place...

* * *

Palm stretched over the cup, he shut watched the water intently follow his fingers as he drifted them away from the cup. Sweat rolled down his temple.

Harry watched fascinated, forehead throbbing, shakily, water drifted through the air with great concentration -following his hand. The cup had been discarded entirely as he burned with power, until his scar bled open slightly under his bangs and memories began to flood into his mind. They weren't his...

* * *

_"I can hurt things!" yelled a young Tom Riddle angrily as a bully at the orphanage stole his bag._

_"-and if you don't stop..I'll...I'll hurt YOU!" he screamed angrily, as projectiles flew from the walls into the other boy._

_

* * *

_

Harry shuddered, this felt too similiar to what Voldemort used to do -using wandless magic...

"**Who're you to decide who lives and who doesn't?**" that voice continued to echo, his concentration broke, and the water splattered to the ground.

He didn't want to be like Riddle, but it felt like it was rotting him from the inside out...

* * *

"Oi Potter, a letter," the screw passed by and delievered it into his cell.

Groaning, Harry crawled on all fours and grabbed the crumpled paper, hastily opening it, he let out a weak grin.

_"Dear Harry_,

_Actually, just call me Marik, don't worry about it. Hm, in for arson eh? That's pretty tough, and as for whether you did it or not? I don't blame you either way, burning stuff is fun.'_

Harry raised a brow and continued reading.

_'I guess I should say some type of intro too... I'm Marik Ishtar, 16, and my siblings think I'm insane -I'm inclined to agree.  
_

_Your situation sucks, I don't really blame you for being desperate or whatever...anyway...what's juvie like? Is it like real prison? There's a lot of stuff I'd like to say myself too, but I doubt you'd believe it. Weird things happen these days, and wow...you just got...abandoned by everyone? Well, at least you have me I guess. Things are tough down here, from looking at the country address, you've probably deduced I'm in Egypt. Infact, I might be flying over to the UK for a duel monsters tournament, do you play?_

_I was close to being a champion actually, I was renown semi-finalist in the Battle City dueling tournament in Japan. I doubt you've heard of that though, I heard duelling isn't that widespread yet._

_Other then duelling there's not a lot interesting about me, outside of things that'd weird you out..._

_Out of curiosity, what's the UK number for your detention centre? I may drop you a line before I leave, you're allowed calls right? I just need to pass the time, you wouldn't believe how dull things get when the high of beating people at duelling goes._

_Well, if you survive this long in juvenile hall, write back,_

_Marik I.'_

Wow, this guy had some balls, drop him a line? The thought excited Harry, he craved for some contact with the outside world, and still wondered...

Where the hell was the Order? Why the hell had he not been bailed out yet?

* * *

**Unknown Graveyard:**

"Return it!" hissed Yami Bakura, standing tall as Voldemort held the Millennium Ring in his hands, having gotten it from a Death Eater, who simply stole it from Ryou whilst in Japan, claiming he'd like it as some type of soul-storing device or better yet a tool of destruction as it oozed darkness.

"Why should I? It will make...a fine..fine horcrux," he mused. Red eyes a-glow, Diabound awoke with the brush of a card, as Yami Bakura dived for Voldemort and an ocean of darkness and shadow eclipsed the Death Eaters.

* * *

After a battle of...Shadowy proportions, a raging Voldemort was left, with Ryou waking up in the middle of a street in Japan, on his feet, running into Marik's rented apartment.

Yami Bakura swiftly took over.

"Marik. We have a problem,"


	4. Chapter 3: Redemption

**Chapter 3**

_P.S I don't own Harry Potter or YuGiOh_

_Lockdown: Lifted (Free-Time)= when they're allowed to move around the centre. _

_A/N: As a warning, unfavourable quotes from the bible are used by one of the characters in this story, it is not meant to offend. The 'Gals' character in no way is supposed to portray modern sane-Christians cause...Gals is just pure nuts...__Don't get offended and/or butthurt, just enjoy and take it with a pinch of salt. :D All I ask is that the reviews section doesn't turn into a religious debate area. Enjoy the fic, review to give input on the fic itself -I look forward to seeing any responses! Thanks for reading! Don't worry, this story won't go the way of OC-land. Maybe for the Juvie-scenes, but that's it really. No more OCs outside of them (who aren't major in this fic anyway). Not an OC fan personally._

_

* * *

_

**Lockdown: Lifted :**

Harry strolled around after being checked over at the hospital wing, after the riot, everything reduced back to the low bustling hum of activity -business as usual at the juvenile prison. He blinked in surprise as as he saw Gals's cell was empty. Gals of course was, 'The Queen', the current longest staying resident of St. Brutus's. He used to be pretty weak when he first came there -at 11, then he became the Kingpin -momentarily, then eventually _it happened._

No family had ever visited. One day he just went.._.weird_, dove for a screw, tried to stab him with a sharpened toothpick, screaming about Jesus. He had a bit of a religious phase and started requesting a pastor and started using the cobweb-ridden praying room. The pastor quite liked him, until he suddenly refused to stop coming, saying Gals had harmed him. It was the day he received his own bible, and had snapped from simply being caged _far too long._

The day he snapped was the day he attacked the screw which had taken to guarding his cell imparticular -casually smoking, breaking many of the rules just because he could, picking someone else to taunt each month merely to pass the time before he went home to bang his wife.

Oh how Gals had hated him. Corrupt bastard.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Gals was pressed up against his cell, fingers scratching the bars as the screw he loathed took a drag of his cigarette._

_"Oi...still quiet aye? Nose still up that bible?" snorted the screw casually "-it's a load of shit in my opinion..."_

_"Fool," hissed Gals, getting offended, suddenly, something dark lit in his eye._

"_Blessings are for the head of the just, but a rod for the back of the fool," quoted Gals, from 'Proverbs', stepping out of the cell to stand infront of the offending man. Who stiffened and glared._

_"You calling me an idiot or something you bible-thumping dick?" snapped the screw._

_"You talk here, mock us -mock ME, you are corrupt. You are my enemy and an enemy of God," snarled Gals. Other prisoners halted where they were to watch the awkward confrontation._

_"'__But as for these enemies of mine who did not want me to be king over them—bring them here and slaughter them in my presence!'" quoted Gals, eyes clouded with insanity as he lunged forward and brandished the sharpened toothpick, throwing his weight onto the screw and sending them toppling to the ground. The kids began to scream or hoot, other screws quickly ran to the scene but had to wade through the crowd that encircled the two fighting._

_Blood poured from the screw's nose, as Gals fired punched and brought the sharpened end of the pick to his neck, after diving to his skull with the baton he'd stolen from him previously._

_"Stop! Somebody stop him!" screamed one terrified boy._

_"__C-c-cursed be he who does the Lords work remissly, cursed he who holds back his sword from b-blood! So says Jeremiah 48:10," snarled Gals in response, never relenting in his attacks until the body beneath him ceased to struggle. He was dead. Gals time in prison was extended and he'd be moved to an adult facility for life when he turned 18._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_After Gals's religious phase had ended, he was confronted by his conscience, hammering 'Thou Shalt Not Kill' at him, how he'd become a sinner, and how he was beyond redemption. He threw away all respect he'd gained from killing the screw, by simply going insane. Going from 'Slayer-Playa', to 'The Queen', the guy that became 'The Woman'. Everyone referred to them as 'She', Harry found it all to be weird -though apparently Gals did it because 'Women were purer'. He had no idea where that logic came from, but then drew the conclusion that Gals lacked any logic to begin with.

Gals was just 'special' in the other's opinion, 'she' began to wear torn up shirts with makeshift bra's, short-shorts or poorly torn up dresses made into short skirts showing off 'her' twink-figure. Gals had even been doused and gassed with piss just for laughs -the prison joke, and for many of the older staying residents, the prison bike. Everyone had a ride. The lower level and rather sane ones found it to be utterly ridiculous and stayed well out their way.

"Hey Prince Harry," purred Gals creepily, pressing up against his cell, trailing his tongue down a bar, Harry almost shuddered. The attempt at 'alluring' was an utter failure.

"Where are you headed off too?" Gals drawled.

"Nowhere," grumbled Harry, storming past, only to have Gals follow him.

"Sure," Gals smirked, following him. Harry growled in agitation and went into the toilets, ignoring the laughter that followed him -either from Gals or the voices in his head.

"I know that look in your eyes Prince Harry, from your nightmares, I listen to you scream sometimes," said Gals casually, heels breaking as 'she' walked, everyone knew Harry was in for something he hadn't done, he had no business being there. Even Gals knew this.

"Unlike me, you're not beyond saving,"

"Uh..I'm...I'm not Christian," said Harry feebly, trying to shake Gals away.

"He that believeth and is baptized shall be saved; but he that believeth not shall be damned," chirped up Gals happily as Harry ignored him and plugged up the sink in the juvie loo, and began to let it run with steaming hot water. Insane as Gals was, 'she' knew the look in Harry's eyes too well, and watched as Harry shoved his hands and arms into the steaming water. His eyes moistened with pain, Harry bit his tongue to stop from screaming.

"Baptism," smiled Gals, as Harry began scalding himself.

'**My handsss, our handss, your handsss are one and the same of thossse that kill**,' Harry shook his head violently to shut Voldemort's taunts out, trying to wash or simply burn the blood off his hands, the blood he thought he saw.

"You see the light of redemption, becoming born again," smiled Gals, licking the lipstick off his bottom lip.

"This place is fucking insane! You're insane! Everyone is!" yelled Harry in frustration, Gals cocked his head curiously.

"You're the one baptising yourself in burning water," Gals said calmly, then turned, and walked off.

"Weirdo," muttered Harry, squeezing his eyes shut in pain as he submerged more of his arms into the water, attempting to cleanse the blood he thought he saw -what Voldemort had projected all over his body, using the mindlink to twist Harry's perception of reality, as he looked down into the blurred reflection of himself in the sink. For a moment, he was met with the amber eyes of Tom Riddle, before it shifted into the blurry figure of a man falling back through a veil. Blood from his scar dripped into the steaming water, destroying the image.

The toilet door was kicked open by a screw accompanying -surprisingly enough, Gals, who'd called them.

"If you hold yourself in burning water enough, your baptism would have attracted the devil to turn your bath of purity into one of sin," in other words, you were going nuts during your little 'washing' fiasco, nuts -even by Gals's standards, so he called a screw.

* * *

Harry found himself sitting the hospital wing, shrink by his side, screws, bandages all up both arms.

"Why?" asked the shrink, baffled at Harry's actions.

"Were you attempted to cleanse yourself or self harm? What exactly were you trying to accomplish?"

"I-I-" Harry didn't know what to say without insane, so he sank back down in the chair and looked blankly at Psychologist Lee.

"I don't know,"

* * *

_Later:_

Harry wished he'd stop seeing the image -that dratted image, of Sirus dying over and over again, whenever he pictured it, his body felt cold, like how Cedric's had felt on the floor of the pitch grass when they'd come back from the Tri-Wizard tournaments third task. It was as if he felt Cedric, saw Sirius with Quirrell's expression of utter agony all rolled into one. All of his murders slapped into one happy insane sandwich that Voldemort took pleasure in throwing at him whenever he shut his eyes.

After 48 hours of confinement, he was let out and given his letters. His correspondence with Marik was going exceedingly well, he'd almost call them friends...almost.

But things had turned a whole lot more serious, when a strange turbaned man had appeared on the end of Harry's mattress one night, on the end of his bed.

**

* * *

**

**Three Days Later: Midnight**

"So..._Shadi_," breathed Harry, at the spirit on the end of his bed.

"Who do you work for, how did you get in, and what are you going to do?" hissed Harry, springing up, hands aglow with magic, which shook the atmosphere of the room, making Shadi's eyes widen momentarily.

"I'm not here to hurt you, infact, I'm here to help," said Shadi calmly, as Harry hesitantly held back fire.

"Really?" replied Harry, hope returning into his bright green iris's.

"Are you from the Ministry of Magic or something to bail me out?" asked Harry hopefully.

"You will be bailed out, I'm not from your Ministry, I'm here for you for different reasons entirely," said the spirit, holding up the thick golden ankh hanging from his neck. Harry raised an eyebrow, and leaned against the wall, one leg bent back to it, levelling up Shadi with a cool yet critical gaze. Arms folded at his chest with a laid-back demeanour.

"So, why are you here?" Harry talked as if spirits appearing in your cell was a regular occurrence.

"I'm here because, I am the one deleting the trace of your wandless magic,"

"What? Is that why they haven't found me in over what...6 months now?" snapped Harry.

Shadi stopped a minute, for a second he looked guilty, before returning to his usual stoic expression.

" If I didn't, Voldemort probably would have found you before your people did," reasoned Shadi.

"Who...what...what are you even doing?"

"I've been watching you for a little while now, since the Millennium Ring was stolen,"

"Millennium what?"

"I should start from the beginning.."

* * *

The whole explanation made little sense. Shadow Magic, monsters, spirits, and how it all tied in with Voldemort who...split his soul into horcruxs? Harry shook his head in disbelief, trying to warp his mind around it. Shadi traced Harry after spying in on Voldemort's meetings during the very brief period when he held the Millennium Ring. He found out Voldemort was going to use the Millennium Items as horcruxs, and unleash their power, to try and fight Harry. Shadi, whilst not in tune with the wizarding world, knew they were at war, and though he wasn't clear as to why Harry was so important to the world -it made sense after visiting Ishizu Ishtar.

Voldemort was after the Millennium Items, a wizard of unimaginable power. Harry, according to Ishizu's Millennium Necklace was bound by a prophecy -as the only one who could slay him. Kill or be killed.

So, to protect the items from further harm -Shadi realized they needed Harry Potter. He looked outside of the wizarding world and quickly picked up Harry's magical trace, deleted it before either side -the Ministry or Voldemort, could act on it. So he could get to Harry first, and explain everything.

* * *

**Next Day:**

It was the first time Harry had seen Piers Polkiss since his move to Lockdown Unit, and the second it clicked in his mind, Piers found himself shoved against the wall of the cafeteria, with inmates slamming themselves to their celldoors or to the metal banisters on the stairs to the kitchens, all lined up, fists pumping the air with screams of "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!".

The very guy who had landed him with a criminal record, was currently crying as Harry's fist landed into his left eye, which swiftly turned blue-black.

"I'm s-sorry!"

"Sorry? SORRY?" Harry raged, and pounded his stomach this time, pretending it was Dudley -for all those beatings 'Big D's Gang' had given him over the years.

Gals smirked along with Felix -'Prince Harry' was going the way of most inmate bad-boys. First the petty rebellion, then the insanity, the fights -then finally, the kill. When they they kill someone on the inside and get the same sentence as Gals.

"Phone call for Harry Potter," the speaker perched in the corner of the ceiling, again the voice rang out.

"Phone call for Harry Potter, please come to the phone,"

With a final glare, Harry dropped Piers by the collar to the floor, in a puddle of shame...and urine.

The crowd cleared as the screws rushed to Piers and Harry strode down the corridor and picked up the heavy blue old-school phone.

* * *

_"Who is this?" asked Harry softly._

_"I got the number of the right juvie, didn't I?" replied the darker voice on the other end of the line._

_Harry's face went to one of shock, the hand holding the phone began to sweat in nervousness, the other hand toyed with the phone-cord delicately. Talking lower so over-hearing kids didn't hear, voice racked with disbelief, Harry responded._

_"M-Marik?"_

_"Bingo," replied the voice dryly._

_"You remember your last letter right?" asked Marik. _

_Breathing out calmly, Harry replied._

_"Yeah, yeah, about that weird maybe-dream about the freaky turban guy?"_

_Harry smiled a bit as he heard laughter down the other end of the line._

_"That wasn't a dream, that was Shadi,"_

_"Infact, I'm in England right now, I have your letters right here. You said Shadi told you everything right?" _

_"Yeah," said Harry cautiously._

_"Well," began Marik on the other end, "-did he tell you that I possess a Millennium Item myself?" Marik was met with dead silence on the other end of the line for about three minutes._

_"Hello? HELLO? Right...I'll take that as a no," sighed Marik down the phone, Harry was in mild shock, for a while he'd simply been floating around -passing the time and barely making an effort anymore to try and clear up his perception of reality, he didn't even know what was fantasy and what wasn't sometimes. But now his penpal and the magical side of things had become shockingly real and were clashing into each other. Harry didn't know what to feel._

_"Listen, I know you're involved with this 'Voldemort' guy, and I know there's things you aren't telling me. I get that. But I really think we should meet at some point," insisted Marik._

_"I'd love that! But, there's only so much I can do from here, I mean...I've barely done a year and I'm sentenced 2 years plus possible extra charges due to my uh...less then good behavior," admitted Harry. "Infact, my bails at an extra 1,000 with an added year, but the next visiting day is four days from now,"_

_"I'll see you then,"_

_Click. Hang up._

_

* * *

_

Curiously, Marik raised a brow as he reread Harry's first letter, then did quick mental addition, and grabbed his Millennium Rod. He had a lot of money to make, and a lot of mindslaves to do it -but sadly, not a lot of time. Voldemort, wasn't going to wait any time soon.

* * *

**Four Days Later:**

Nobody had come to visit, Gals occasionally strutted by, raising his hopes then dashing them. Harry growled and pushed everyone away -nobody ever visited, nobody ever rang, Harry stopped getting letters from then on until a month down the line...a screw came to his cell and unlocked it.

It wasn't even free-time yet.

"What's..going on?" asked Harry cautiously, putting on the huge black sunglasses he hardly ever removed, and was still attempting to put on his leather pants. The screw gave him a dirty look.

"Some idiot bailed you out,"

* * *

_xxEndChapterxx_


	5. Chapter 4: The Wolf Side

**Chapter 4**

_P.S I don't own Harry Potter or YuGiOh_

_

* * *

_

**Magical World:**

In the magical world, since Harry Potter's disappearance, over the sixth month period, Voldemort made a public comeback and staged an all-out war. Every street was near empty save for a few wary wizards and witches doing necessary shopping. The Daily Prophet sold slowly with news of the latest raid of the predominately muggleborn-bronx, nobody even wanted to talk about it. On the floor, besides pavements was permanent chalk, marked around the gutter, the "Mudblood Walkway". Since war had broken out, the purebloods had stormed through the Wizengamot, passing segregational law separating 'mudbloods' from purebloods and halfbloods -or as the world had taken to calling them "noikfawt", 'fuckfaults', literal birth-errors that shouldn't have existed.

If a wizard or witch was seen without an armband marking what they were, they were taken out of sight, -they were just taken by 'Aurors' -purist thugs, and into Knockturn Alley, never to be seen walking in the light of day again. Veela and other such 'non-humans' had to sport, heavy metallic dog tags from their neck, shaming them for what they were.

If anyone chose to wear misleading armbands -or during random checks, they were dragged to the corner of Diagon Alley, where they did ancestry checks and forced you out of blood samples to do so. Those with the Dark Mark could walk down the street without shame, all 'impure' hurried into the gutters or into dark spaces, desperately trying to hide lest they get rounded up or killed on sight.

The Order of the Phoenix did the best they could, but they were in the minority...

To even have a shot against the dark side, they needed an _army._

* * *

**Muggle World:**

The second Harry heard someone had bailed him out, he had to ask who it was, as they strolled down the locked cells. The higher level inmates looked with envy as Harry swaggered by, huge thick black sunglasses on covering a majority of his upper face. As if he was some type of star.

Some hooted, some hollared, some cheered, some hissed as Harry walked along side the screw toward the item deposit room, every eye following every inch of his body. Some gazes, even critical, and the pettier lower-level inmates stared on in wonderment. Harry was just...odd, only he could pull off the leather pants, the sunglasses and walk, the proud "I'm-Better-Then-You' walk.

"Here's your safety deposit box, it has everything you came in with," said the screw, withdrawing a box from many others then locking up the room.

"Clothing, -undergarments, shirt and jeans, and one pocket knife -you be careful with that," the screw paused "would you like a bag for your stuff?"

"Yeah," muttered Harry, still in slight shock of the surreality of the situation.

They walked down and Harry had to ask again who it was -he didn't receive an answer the last time.

"Uh..it's some Arabian guy... -Egyptian I think, hell of a lot of bling,"shrugged the young screw, leading him to the lobby.

* * *

When Harry stepped through to the lobby, he heard to door shut behind him, and the noise from other inmates fade to nothing. He was not at all like Marik had expected him to be, then again, Marik wasn't sure what he _was_ expecting! When that shadowed figure of a boy stepped into the light, he took a moment to take it in. Marik was met with a rather tall teenager, around 5"9, grown out shaggy black hair weighed down by it's growing length and thickness, framing the angular face. It reached around about to the shoulders and the light showed a dreadful paleness from lack of health, there were heavy bags of tire around Harry's eyes which accentuated the bright green in his iris's. When he had walked in he -oozed- confidence.

They shook hands, only for a moment, before Harry leaned forward and clutched him into a tight hug.

Marik froze up for a moment, then smiled a bit awkwardly.

Then when Harry quickly drew back -embarrassed.

"Marik," said Harry quietly, sticking out his hand, which Marik shook after a momentary pause.

"It's good to finally meet you, and...thank you...thank you so much," said Harry honestly, £25,000 was a fuck-load of money to pay for his release.

"Nice to meet you too, now, it looks like your coming home with me," he smiled, and despite appearances, he had been quite apprehensive of bringing a person he barely knew -a law offender at that, to his home, but on some level they did know each other -and Odion had insisted on coming along too.

'He seems perfectly..sane to me' thought Harry, backtracking to when in a letter, he stated he was insane, but then again, he had that awful bad feeling in his stomach...

"My older brother's waiting in the taxi, we got a place up in Surrey, it's an hour drive from here," said Marik, leading Harry out who felt weird as they walked out of the gate. It was weird going to someone else's home, he didn't think he'd be walking to his freedom with people who in retrospect, were utter strangers.

* * *

'Okay, so Marik's brother is pretty terrifying, Marik is alright, I'm being introduced to some wacko who apparently wants to meet me, okay...stay...calm,' Harry told himself, totally tense. Odion sat calmly in the front, with Marik alongside Harry in the back with an awkward silence.

"So, Bakura really wants to meet you," smirked Marik.

"I can't imagine why, I'm as about as entertaining as an STD," muttered Harry dryly.

"You two will get along like a house on fire," said Marik cheekily, to which Harry gave him a dry look.

"You wazzock," smacking him upside the head playfully for his...poor choice of phrasing.

Odion relaxed in the front seat beside the driver a bit more, he came because he thought Harry would be potentially dangerous, but so far proved to be as docile as a dog, perhaps...things would work out.

* * *

**Time Skip:**

He wasn't quite what Bakura expected either, but none-the-less, he was grinning from ear to ear when he and Harry met.

"So..."

Harry sighed inwardly -he lacked social skills, and the conversation was, quite frankly, awkward.

"You wanna buy a midget from me?" said Bakura suddenly.

_Well...this is an interesting conversation starter_, thought Harry wryly, as Bakura went into the other room and came back holding up a rather small fellow. With tri-coloured spiky hair reminding Harry oddly of a pineapple. He seemed to be trying to squirm away from him, and was protesting to being literally lifted off the ground.

"What the Hell! Lemmie down!" he snapped.

"That's...Yugi," said Marik, standing at Harry's side.

"If you wanted me to come down you could have just said," mumbled Yugi as Bakura crudely dropped him to the ground.

"Right, Yugi, this is Harry, he's supposed to be the guy that's going to help us deal with the whole Voldemort situation," said Marik, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll show him to the guest room and get him settled in first," said Bakura suddenly, with a scheming smile. Grabbing Harry by the arm, dragging him away and leading him upstairs, leaving Marik, Odion and Yugi in silence.

"What's up with Bakura?" asked Yugi after a minute.

"He's being unusually nice,"

"Probably plotting something," shrugged Marik.

* * *

"So, here's your room," said Bakura, slowly shutting the door behind them, Harry dropped his bag down and gave Bakura a curious look.

"Nice, now...is their a reason you took me to a bedroom and locked the door?" asked Harry deadpan, arms folded. The other man laughed at Harry's humour, and then suddenly stopped, and took a very serious demeanour.

"But, I think we have business to discuss, about...Voldemort," said Bakura, shadows rising around him, Harry swallowed nervously as they eclipsed both of them, and sent them to a blank zone, which seemed to be filled with...darkness. It was simply terrifying, yet it felt like, he was far away from the physical plane, and thus -far away from Voldemort.

"Where are we? What is this place?" asked Harry, drawing his knees together and suddenly dropping the confidence he previously had.

"We're in the Shadow Realm now," smirked Bakura, suddenly sounding a bit scarier.

The sound of footsteps resonated throughout the area, echoing and bouncing around the atmosphere -it felt so empty. He was in that place Shadi had told him of.

"I was the one who encountered the self proclaimed Dark Lord, who took the Millennium Ring, I seldom managed to get it back," stated Bakura flatly, slowly approached Harry and had him in his grip, making him seize up. The fear of God felt stricken within him as he looked up into his red eyes, the feelings in his kneecaps slowly dwindling. Harry was thankful he had the huge sunglasses on, but it still felt as though Bakura could see right through him, right to his soul.

"I want you to tell me right now everything you know about Voldemort," he snarled. He wanted to know before the others, the full story, so plans could be made.

* * *

**Riddle Manor:**

In a magically supported shack of a place, crawling with dust and bugs, a rather large snake slithered through the pipes, in search of rodents to eat, and just a little way past the bedrooms, was a large black room, fitted with a large bone-like throne. Mounted on it, was a pale thing, with a revolting amount of veins showing through it's arms and a voice to put sandpaper to shame. This, was Voldemort.

"Master," a cloaked man on his knees rasped, kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"What is it you wish me to do?" it was Snape, who arched his head up and took down his hood as commanded, feeling Voldemort probe his mind, but something rather disturbing happened.

He broke through just a tiny, tiny bit of the occlumency barriers, only a little mind you, but it was enough to make the monster smile.

"Fetch me a penseive locket," it was a really weird request. Snape's expression showed confusion, he raised a brow and bowed his head for a moment.

"Forgive me for my impudence Master, but why?"

"It is quintessential to breaking Potter, now fetch," snarled Voldemort, shakily raising his wand, as energy poured through it threateningly, making Snape's eyes widen.

"Yes my Lord,"

When he left, Voldemort reclined back in the chair, chuckling to himself -which in and of itself was rather scary. He really did take a sadistic pleasure in the mental torture of his foes, so much so, he was willing to use what he'd seen in Snape's mind, to torture Harry.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place(Earlier):**

Of all the people to actually hurt him, it was surprising that it was Snape, okay, well...maybe not _that_ surprising, but because it was in defense of Harry? It definitely was to Remus, who sat on a chair, holding ice to his left eye, which had been left black after a rather swift magical blast.

He had gone rather far with his rant though, everybody was in too much shock to respond -all save Snape, it was Sirius's official war memorial that they had in the back of Grimmauld, they couldn't wait until they had found Harry anymore, and for days Remus hadn't changed out of his funeral garbs, left as just a mess that his last friend had died.

Remus -or rather the wolf, had really deep down wanted to blame someone -anyone, for Sirius's death, he had shouted and screamed and cursed out Bellatrix's name until he'd turned blue. But the worst part, was when he screamed he also blamed Harry, Tonks was ready to hit him -but Snape beat him to the punch. Really, it was just an opportune time to get a jab in at Remus, but even he was shocked, when Remus began to sound and act a bit like Fenrir Greyback. The wolf, taking over his human side with each passing moment, just enough for him to scream "It should have been him!".

It should have been Harry that died?

Remus faced hours of shouting "How could you even THINK that?" but it hurt less not to care about him, he just wanted his friend back, he just wanted Sirius Black.

* * *

**Riddle Manor:**

Voldemort smiled as he poured a memory into a little silver locket, it was by far the most interesting thing he'd ever gotten out of Snape's mind, and just perfect to get under Harry's skin, as if what he was currently doing wasn't enough. Chuckling, he held up the glistening locket, with a scheming glint in his ashen black eyes.

"_Maybe he was onto sssomething Potter, 'It sssshould have been you_'," he belted out a scratchy, dark, laugh, that echoed across the place, sending shivers and goosebumps to those who heard.

He decided, perhaps a little mental stab at the moment, would be enough for Harry to know, he was thinking of him right now.

* * *

**Shadow Realm:**

"-and that's it, that's everything. He's going to wage war on the rest of the world until everyone who isn't 'pure' is put to death. He's already started, and the second he learns about how to use the Millennium Items to his advantage he'll come after everyone twice as hard," finished Harry, shivering under Bakura's fearsome stare.

"There's something else isn't there?" there was just something_ off _about Potter that he just couldn't place.

Bakura gently reached forward and took the sunglasses off his head, and lifted his face up by the chin, getting Harry to look him in the face, he raised an eyebrow when he was met with startling green eyes. Peering closer, he saw drops of blood coming from under the black bangs of his hair -from a curse scar, that just oozed of something deeply unsettling.

There was also that look in Harry's eyes, that look of trauma, that look of insanity, that look of something 'not quite right', as if trying to put up mental barriers to keep the bad thoughts away.

Harry shrugged in response -feeling a sharp mental jab, but flinching when Bakura lifted up his bangs to see where the blood was coming from.

"That's a curse scar," he said blandly.

"There's...something...wrong with you, isn't there?" he asked softly, some of the evil, lessening in his voice.


	6. Chapter 5: Mortuuscularsis

**Chapter 5**

_MaLik (Yami Malik)_

_MaRik (Hikari Marik) to be clear._

_OOC, (Hikari Ryou, referred to as "Ryou", his yami is referred to "Bakura" or "Yami Bakura")_

_A/N: I haven't seen a zombie story as of yet, or maybe I haven't looked hard enough, but here's one anyway. Yep. Zombie-story (how many saw that coming?). I'll try to avoid too many clichés, but I think some of the clichés are apart of what we like in zombie-films/stories, ne?_

_Review your thoughts or even your ideas, I read them all :)_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or YuGiOh _**

_

* * *

_

There was a lot of questions and not enough answers, and sure enough, there was something wrong with Harry -unquestionably, but he was reluctant to say. Though with Yami Bakura's shameless admittance of what he was -pretty much a parasite living off a host, Harry was the slightest bit comforted to know he wasn't the only one with issues. It seemed everyone in the household had something -up- with them.

Suddenly, Harry fell forward a bit and let out a weak noise, feeling drained.

"We've been here too long," grunted Yami Bakura, grabbing Harry up by the upper-arm to stop him from falling, then took him out of the Shadow Realm to his new bedroom.

"Mortals don't handle prolonged time in the Shadows well, I forgot this over time," admitted Yami Bakura, watching Harry pretty much collapse onto the bed like a heavy weight.

"By the way..." Yami Bakura walked forward and sat on the edge of the mattress beside Harry's head, then gently picked up his arm and put it over his lap to examine bandages. Harry had bandages up to the elbows of both arms which originally had Yami Bakura suspecting he was a weak self-harming mortal.

"What happened to your arms?"

Harry let out a dismayed groan, not wanting to explain.

"Scalded. Cafeteria accident,"

Half of that sounded like a lie to Yami Bakura but he didn't press it, afterall how does one manage to scald both their arms up to their elbows? He shook his head and decided he didn't really need to know.

"I'll tell the others you're resting up, I suppose we have to sort out some provisions for you," said Yami Bakura, who at this point wondered why he was bothering to do the nice-guy act that was really not something he was used too -it was more of his host's duty.

"You're supposed to be the evil one right?" managed out Harry, biting back the urge to yawn "-you don't seem _that _bad to me,"

"My host is terrified of you, that's why I'm being the nice one," snapped back the irritable Spirit of the Ring, Harry flinched and drew back a bit into the head-board of his bed. Someone was terrified of him? Seriously? He got back up again and raised a skeptical brow.

But their conversation was cut short when they heard a loud noise, they looked at each other for a moment and then quickly unlocked the door and made their way downstairs.

* * *

They walked to the living room window to see a man staggering rather blindly outside, looking somewhat hurt. Harry frowned, something felt really off, enough to make his scar prickle just the slightest bit. Odion was frowning as if he could detect something was quite off too, he and Harry shared a momentary look of worry and Yugi looked very concerned for the rather confused man stumbling around.

Isis broke the silence with her general soft spoken nature.

"Maybe one of us should go out and see what's wrong," she said, until Harry broke out of his curious stare and looked up at Isis.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I'll go but you guys stay here," said Harry quietly, feeling it was a bad idea. Everyone else looked at Harry oddly, who backed away from the window and was heading for the front door.

Yugi squeaked in slight shock when he directed his stare back through the window and saw the man staggering about was bleeding, as blood had dripped on the front of their lawn.

Harry went out onto the lawn and was behind the staggering man, who was just moving as if merely dragging himself, not truly paying mind to his own feet.

"Excuse me!" Harry yelled, but the man didn't respond. He yelled again, but it seemed as if he was deaf, and Harry was a bit too apprehensive to touch him, but he reached forward and tapped his shoulder, then jumped back when the man jerked violently. Numbly he could hear Yugi and the others beckoning him inside out of worry, but he paid it no mind for the time being.

As soon as Harry was in the pale man's view, he began to charge forward as if his limbs had no mind of their own but he wasn't very fast. Harry shrieked and reached for the garden hose, his legs running out of courage to try and make it to the door of the house.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" but the man resumed charging forward, jaw hanging loose and empty eyes wild.

Harry quickly turned the outdoor tap as much as he could and grabbed the hose, and aimed it at the crazy man. He had wild, bugging, empty eyes and skin that was so unhealthy it was muggy grey, his lips had no natural colour and he simply -reeked-, so much so that Harry gagged.

The water shot out with great force and soaked the man entirely, and made the grass slippery enough for him to trip and fall to the lawn with tremendous force.

Yugi had opened the front door a crack and shouted out to Harry.

"What the hell happened?"

Harry glanced back and forth from Yugi and the twitching man on the ground.

"The guy's a bloody loon!" Harry yelled back "-Call the cops or something!"

Yugi nodded and went back in to phone for help and Yami Bakura opted to step out, along with Marik, though, Marik looked a bit different, his hair spiked out at odd directions, walking out onto the lawn up to Harry, who slowly approached the man on the ground.

"He's getting up!" yelped Harry, as the man dragged himself up to his feet with great effort, the man was drooling everywhere, and the others picked up on the smell of decay and finally noticed where exactly he was bleeding from, from his neck.

"The Millennium Rod...it's not working on him," scowled Yami Malik, at this point even Yami Bakura was a bit unsettled.

"Potter, maybe you should leave this to us," said Yami Bakura, as Harry began to edge back from the man who finally was able to stand and lunged for the first thing in his line of vision. Which, unfortunately, was Yami Malik, and before both of them could really figure out what to do, Harry had gone to the garage and came back with a metal crowbar in hand.

"I'm warning you-" but it fell on deaf ears, and he realized the loon was charging for Yami Malik, Harry leaped forward without thinking and stuck out the metal bar, and brought it at the man's stomach level, who's lunge stopped with sudden painful contact with the bar stopping him from reaching Yami Malik.

"A...crowbar?" said Yami Bakura with a brow raised "-how traditional,"

"You got any better ideas?" shot back Yami Malik in his defence.

"We can wait for help and let this loon terrorize everyone or we can defend ourselves and take him out until the cops come," said Harry smartly "-and the crowbar was all I could find back there,"

The disturbed man, backed off from the crowbar, grinned maniacally and began to charge for Harry who panicked, raised the bar up and brought it down on the man's head. Hard. Harry watched the man fall to the ground, not moving, possibly dead but hopefully just unconscious. He fell to the lawn beside deep red splatters of blood from the neck that had dripped on the blades of grass. Harry's hands shook a bit, eerily reminded of the time he burned through Quirrell's skin, to kill someone indirectly is one thing. But to take someone out with your bare hands is another.

Yami Malik shook his head and sighed.

"It was like he didn't even_ have _a mind to control," he said.

"Is he dead?" asked Harry, fear in his voice.

"Whatever you did was self-defence and Potter, I don't think you have to worry about that," said Yami Bakura, a deep amount of seriousness in his voice. "-If what Malik is saying is true."

Harry relaxed when he felt a calming hand on his shoulder and Yugi came running out with Isis and Odion. They stayed back from the body on the floor and huddled together, a rather strange sequence of events had occured in the space of time briefly after getting a juvie kid out of prison and joining their little troupe. Everything felt rather surreal without the addition of a crazy freak outside of their house.

"Spit it out then Bakura," said Malik.

"Well, the Millennium Ring gets the sense that he was dead already," said Bakura flatly, Harry backed into Malik's hold and kept his stare firmly on the man on the ground.

Yugi, Odion and Isis didn't quite know what to say to that, then Yugi coughed and got everyone's attention.

"I tried calling for the police," said Yugi.

"-and?" pressed Harry.

"Well..the lines were all busy," said Yugi.

"Well how can that-?" Harry was swiftly cut off.

"We don't know," said Isis softly, a silence fell as they all stared at the body on the ground then at each other.

"What should we do now then?" Harry asked, squeezing the crowbar tightly, Isis shrugged and Odion advised they go inside.

"-And just..leave him out here?" shot back Harry "-incase you didn't notice, I clobbered him in broad daylight!"

"The emergency services are all busy, I don't think one man down is on anyone's list of priorities, it's whatever's causing all of the trouble. I mean, I was placed at number fifty six in a call waiting que," said Yugi.

"Something is...really...wrong here," said Harry, ignoring the dark laughter pounding at the back of his skull.

_You have no idea Potter... _

_

* * *

_

Indoors, they all sat in the living room, Harry's bloodied crowbar left on the table, in silence. Harry sat between Marik and Ryou feeling totally on edge, his hands were shaking but hidden under his pulled out sleeves, it didn't take much to see he wasn't at ease.

"Harry? Harry are you feeling okay?" asked Ryou, at first, Ryou was scared of Harry, he still sort of was...

But, at a time like this he seemed more like a scared kid then someone out of lockup, Ryou could see Harry was rattled by what he'd done.

"Not really," said Harry half heartedly, staring at the drying blood on the crowbar, and nobody said anything.

"I'm pretty sure I...killed that guy, it's been forty minutes and he hasn't gotten up," said Harry quietly, guilt in his features, to which Marik sighed and put an arm around him to stop Harry from shaking. The last thing they needed was for Harry to freak out, Odion was worried for everyone else's safety around Harry and Harry's mental state in general, nobody was at ease.

"He was dead from the beginning," Marik said "-but how was he moving?"

"Well then Harry, this is where you come in. That man was not a normal...person, maybe, something from your world?" said Yugi, curiosity in his voice as Harry sunk into deep thought.

"Well?" pressed Isis.

But before Harry could say anything, Odion had turned up the TV's volume as the news came on, they all turned their heads toward it, Odion looked unnaturally worried and was expressionless as the news reporter's voice filled the room, it was an emergency PSA so they all fell quiet and listened.

"_This spread of this illness is what medical experts are calling a flu akin to the Spanish flu of 1918 meaning it's well on the way to a red-level full-on pandemic. It's being referred to as 'Mortuuscularsis' and the public is advised to make sure they stay clear of people with it and to not let them get within close proximity as it is quite contagious. It has been confirmed that it can be spread through infectious saliva in the blood stream, blood transfusion and sexual contact. If you suspect that yourself or someone else is in the earlier stages of "Mortuuscularsis", the symptoms are as follows: chills, paling and greying of the skin, cravings for anything of warmth, and eventually it does affect the mind causing **unusual and dangerous behaviour. **__It also causes deafness and damage to eyesight._

_If you or someone else is suffering from these symptoms, please stay away from the public and keep yourself tied to one spot before the disease gets worse and until emergency services can come to you. There is no cure as of yet for this flu so the uninfected public is advised to stay away from **ANYONE**, including close family suffering this, and to stay indoors unless absolutely urgent times call for you to be outdoors."_

"That's what they're calling it? A disease? That man was as dead as I've ever sensed and that was_ before_ Harry hit him," said Ryou.

"They aren't going to call them 'walking dead guys' because it'd scare everyone," said Yugi smartly.

"Shhh!" said Harry suddenly, as the reporter resumed speaking.

"_It will be a while before emergency services can reach anyone at the moment though, as they're tied up in Surrey, Little Hangleton and other areas of the UK hit the most with '__Mortuuscularsis'. Fires have been set by looters in the __Mortuuscularsis infected towns and even the fire-brigade is busy. The public is advised to stay calm and use any means necessary to ensure the safety of those not infected. _

_____This is Lisa Varken of the BBC PSA news station, we'll be on again tomorrow at six with updates,"_

"This is definitely something out of muggle hands," said Harry, breaking the stale atmosphere "-and I need to grab my magical supplies -if they haven't been destroyed- at my old room, I think it has the magical definition of what 'Mortuuscularsis' actually is, and if it IS what I think it is, then it'll have spells and stuff we can use to fight back," said Harry hopefully.

"-and what if your things have been destroyed, lets say we get there in one piece and it's all for nothing, then what?" asked Odion.

"-Then we can take whatever food supplies and stuff there is and go to a secure building until I can find a way to signal some other wizards for help," said Harry, putting his 'Hermione-Thinking-Cap' on.

"I hadn't had the chance to go shopping so there isn't much here anyway," said Isis, "-so either way it won't be a waste of time,"

"I can't believe this is happening," whimpered Ryou, only to have Harry smile at him and attempt comfort.

"Well yeah, think of it like a really bad zombie-flick, but don't worry. You're forgetting you've got a bloody wizard on your side," grinned Harry, wishing he felt the confidence he was projecting into his words.

* * *

Isis seemed comforted by Harry's presence also, and each of them had a magic of their own through the Millennium Items, so, with this in mind she decided to act more like the adult of the situation and give them the stability of an authority heading their escape-to-a-safer-place.

Marik looked curiously at his sister who smiled and pulled out a set of keys he hadn't seen before from her hand bag.

"While I was having our things shipped from Egypt, I rented out a Jeep for heavy loads, I put gas in a while ago. It should be perfect for driving through these... infected people" said Isis, not knowing how to phrase it and felt the situation too dire to even refer to them as something as comical as 'zombies'.

"Isn't it a bit of a gas-guzzler though? What happens when we DO run out of gas and there's tons of these...infected freaks," said Marik.

"-Well! We'll have to plot out our route and fit in a few gas stations, there's an A-Z in the Jeep and it's got satellite navigation," replied Isis.

"Weapons," said Harry suddenly "-we'll need some," he picked up the crowbar and placed it on his lap.

"I mean..I suppose knives and stuff can get them if _Merlin-forbid_...we're in close contact, but it'd be better if we had a way of getting them long-range," said Harry quietly, feeling like...a hunter, or rather, a murderer.

"Good thinking, well we don't have guns or anything, we have throwing blades, and no shortage of knives," said Ryou, thinking more like Yami Bakura.

"What 'secure building' did you have in mind that we escape to after this?" asked Isis to Harry.

"I...I don't know -I sort of have an idea, let me think on it. Let's just focus on getting to my place in one piece," said Harry "-we're in Surrey, so it's the right area, and it's south of here, Privet Drive,"

Odion was ready to fight, now was a time more then ever to be protective of Marik and Isis, and he spoke up.

"I'll fight on the land with you Potter, we'll secure the way to the Jeep," said Odion, and with that, they grabbed whatever little supplies they had and nervously, walked to the door.

* * *

They acted fast, Harry opened the door and walked out, crowbar in hand, heart pounding as two or three blank-eyed 'things' walked the pavement, but they weren't in the _infected's _line of view, and they were deaf, so Harry nodded to Odion who brought out the nervous line of teens into the Jeep outside the open garage.

"Don't worry about the noise the Jeep makes, the PSA said they're deaf," breathed Harry to Odion, hands shaking.

"You're not the only one ready to fight Potter, we cover each other," said Odion firmly, and that, comforted Harry somewhere deep inside.

"T-Thanks,"

He was so used to being the only one fighting.

Isis jumped into the drivers seat, put her belt on and the others leaped in, wasting no time, and Harry and Odion came last, loading their few supplies in and getting in the Jeep. The second everyone was in, and the doors slammed shut, everyone felt a bit safer, and a wave of calm swept them all.

"The streets are empty, we're taking the motorway," and with an alarming jerk, Isis pulled out into the road and drove through past the few roaming_ infected's _which, were slow and rather dumb.

"They're rather slow," said Isis.

"Well..that's something good I guess, we don't have to speed and waste gas quicker," said Odion.

"I think we're actually going to survive this pandemic," said Yugi with unwavering optimism, then Harry spoke up, cutting whatever else Yugi was going to say with strong words of conviction.

"-and we're not going to lose anyone while we do. I promise. We're getting through this alive, and we're going to find help, and...and I won't let anyone die," said Harry, feeling his face go hot, wanting to cry, but he didn't.

"It's not going to end up like one of Dudley's crappy horror flicks, we're going to survive this," hissed Harry "-and I'm going to take down whoever started this wave of dead-rising corpses,"

"Voldemort?" asked Ryou.

"Most likely," said Harry, eyes slowly narrowing, he knew now that it was written destiny to kill or be killed, and since age 11 after burning Quirrell he'd taken a path he could never stray from no matter how badly he wanted to, the path of a hero -a manslayer.

* * *

**Wizarding World:**

The segregated purebloods, half-bloods and mudbloods we're on the same page, trying to survive the altered inferius, some purebloods were safe, others threw each other and 'lower' blood-casts into enemy inferius despite the desperate survival situation, nobody had forgotten the segregation. Infact, it only made the war harder and even more traitorous as wizards betray their own kind even in dire emergency over mere quarrels regarding ancestry.

Everything and everyone was split, and slowly, Voldemort was winning.


	7. Chapter 6: Path out of Freedom

**Chapter 6**

_MaLik (Yami Malik)_

_MaRik (Hikari Marik) to be clear._

_OOC, (Hikari Ryou, referred to as "Ryou", his yami is referred to "Bakura" or "Yami Bakura")_

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hm, as for it being "Shaun of the Dead" inspired, it was probably the crowbar that did that, but they're far more likely to have a crowbar in their garage then a baseball bat or something, and I felt chainsaw was a bit impractical. I want to make this more humour then horror because we can only read gore so long before it gets boring without lulz. There will be serious moments, funny moments, random moments...I had trouble defining the genre of this story heh._

_Hints of HarryxRyou, HarryxYB. HarryxYM _

_Serious pairing; HarryxMarik_

_Review your thoughts or even your ideas, x_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or YuGiOh _**

_

* * *

_

They finally drove past the green road sign reading Harry's area was just a little further, Isis was getting quite bored at the wheel, but Harry offered some company and idle chatter when it seemed at times the others forgot she was driving. Eventually everyone had ran out things to really talk about, so they were in a comfortable silence broken only by the monotonous sound of the engine.

The roads were bare, so much so that it unsettled Isis a bit.

"The roads are completely empty, I'd have expected them to have some others fleeing," said Isis eventually. Harry looked out of the windows and sighed when he saw no other vehicles.

"That's because some people are either oblivious to it still because they don't realize it's the walking dead, or they've already been 'turned'. Give it time and the streets will be clogged with people and pretty soon more then half will have been 'changed'," said Harry sourly.

"You are way too calm about this," said Odion.

"Well...I was ready to piss myself but that won't get us anywhere," Harry smiled weakly "-besides, you wouldn't believe how many times I get into crazy shit,"

Well...'shit' is one way to put it, I guess.

They'd been driving for an hour down the smooth road, the radio was on, but only remote broadcasting stations were putting anything out there, all the other stations were shutting down and the non-remote stations that were still broadcasting were people trapped within their studios and only showing news from safe over-head helicopter reports.

Sure enough, the roads were slowly piling up with people desperately trying to get away but thankfully they had avoided the mess, their destination was only a mile off, until the Jeep came to a sudden halt.

"Isis? ISIS! What happened?" asked Marik.

Isis was frozen at wheel staring out, everyone followed her stare out ahead, they were in Harry's neighbourhood, but every street was filled with bumbling figures drooling and dripping blood to the pavement. They hobbled the streets in droves, they were just...so many, Yugi and Ryou blanched at the sight of a boy on the floor wriggling under the grip of five or six _infecteds_.

"_N-No! Someone! He-HELP!" _he screamed, eyes wild, tears and sweat pouring down his face as he wriggled under the vice grip of several...infecteds -it's not fair to call them people anymore. People did not crave the flesh of their own kind, no, only monsters did that. Harry was ready to leap out of the Jeep on instinct but Odion pulled him back with force.

"He's done for, I'm sorry..." he said quietly, as they watched in horror.

"B-but he's still alive! Let me go! Maybe I c-" Harry was abruptly cut off again, this time it was always Marik desperately trying to keep Harry back from trying to get out.

"It was too late the second they had him pinned to the floor," said Odion coldly, Harry mumbled back feebly.

"_But-_"

"He's right," cut in Isis quietly, silencing Harry.

The boy screamed, neck cricked back as five open mouthed_ infecteds _lunged for his throat and stomach, sending little squirts of blood out from where their teeth had bitten into, then the blood began to gush and it was eagerly licked up.

"That's d-disgusting," squeaked out Yugi, pushing back the vomit rising in his throat.

"These things...aren't..human," gagged Marik.

"Marik," hissed Odion quietly, jabbing him to pay attention to Harry who was just staring open-mouthed, looking a bit sick, fingers shaking. Yugi looked at him with concern, they all did for a moment.

"I think I used to know that boy," said Harry quietly, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes as he watched the screaming boy turn still as his skin rapidly changed to a greyish hue. He felt sick to his stomach just looking at him.

"I'm sorry," said Odion quietly "-but if I had let you go out there, there wouldn't have been a chance you could have saved him from all of that, and you'd have had to fight off an army of those things," true, there were a LOT out there, probably too many to take -even for Harry.

"I..I know," Harry shrunk back into the back of the Jeep, unable to watch that boy re-rise as one of..._them_.

"So, who was it?" asked Yugi quietly, tugging on Harry's sleeve.

"It was Mark Evans," Harry didn't elaborate further -but Marik knew, and winced -as if things weren't painful enough. There was silence in the Jeep, nobody knew any comforting words or really what to say, Yugi felt really sorry for him though, and offered a one-armed hug.

"It's fucking disgusting...people eating people," grumbled out Harry eventually.

"Where is your house from here?" asked Isis softly.

"We're on Wisteria Walk right? It's down and take a left, fourth house," said Harry, biting his lip. Isis nodded and advised that everyone hold tight. The Jeep swerved through the hoards of the bumbling dead, and screeched as they turned right and braked as close as they could to the house. Harry turned to Ryou and asked for the knife supplies.

"Harry?" prodded Ryou, wondering what the plan was.

"Some of us stay in the Jeep, I'll get out and take down the ones that are getting the closest. One of you will need to stay out and take out any others that get close, I'll go in and get what we came for," said Harry bravely.

"Yugi, you have your deck?" asked Marik.

Yugi got it out of his pocket and nodded with a small smile, relieved that he carried it everywhere, Harry looked utterly baffled for a moment.

"Err, unless you plan to take them out with paper cuts, I really don't see what good Duel Monster's are going to do," said Harry deadpan.

"Remember Shadow Magic? Long story short we can summon monsters out with our cards," said Marik quickly, Harry blinked owlishly, then tilted his head. Honestly, as a wizard he'd heard stranger, but..monsters out of a children's card game?

"We're serious," smirked Marik as Harry's momentary disbelief.

"I think we can take 'em, but Harry you can't go in the house alone. I don't want to say it but what if your relatives are..one of them," said Yugi honestly, Harry was quiet a moment.

"Well..I haven't seen them since I got put away, we never got along, somehow I don't think I'll be too crushed," said Harry dryly, grabbing the biggest knife out of the bag and handing the bag back to Ryou. In Harry's private opinion, he didn't think Ryou could handle what was outside of the Jeep, mainly because if he used to be a bit scared of _him _how could he handle _them?_

"Ryou, I would like it if you and Odion stayed with Isis in the Jeep -infact Yugi, just get those monsters of yours to deal with the..things outside after I take the ones out which are closest. Marik, do you want to come in with me?" asked Harry, thinking as quickly as he could and desperately trying to cut down any interactions with those..beasts in human shells.

"What? You think we can't take them?" said Ryou quietly.

"I'm trying to keep contact and fighting with these things at a minimal! I was serious when I said everyone here is going to make it out alive and incase you didn't notice, no less then five minutes ago I saw a boy I used to know turn into a flesh-eating creep! _So pardon the fuck out of me_, if all I want to do is keep you safe!" snapped Harry.

"Harry go easy on him, he didn't mean it like that!" said Yugi quickly in Ryou's defence, who had gone all flustered and red.

"Whatever," grunted Harry coldly.

"I'll come with you," said Marik after a moment, and followed alongside Harry.

Harry opened the Jeep door, and jumped out, Yugi stood at the open door after him with cards in hand, watching Harry jump forward for the nearest...infected with his eyes shut. He swung with the long knife, diving for necks. Harry was terrified, anyone could see that, but he was using any method he could until he realized knives were too close range and he felt vomit tickle his gullet everytime he rose to slit a throat. He just wasn't a cut-throat person.

"Harry!" yelled Marik, tossing a garden rake that had been left fallen on the front lawn of next door.

"Use this! I'll try to get the door down!" yelled the Egyptian.

In other words, Harry was covering Marik, until he heard Yugi faintly, summoning some monsters of his own. Harry heard bodies hit the floor that were not of his own killing. He saw an elfish being in armour, having no qualms with taking the approaching infecteds out.

Squinting, he recognized the monster, C-Celtic Guardian?

Shaking his head at the surreality of it, he yelped suddenly, when he realized he hadn't quite taken out one of them, it's legs were so hurt from Harry it couldn't get up, but it resumed crawling like a wild-eyed disgusting cougar, pounding all of it's bodily strength to it's arms and hands to pounce like an animal. It was beastly in so many indescribable ways.

Harry could step on it's head and then take it out by the neck, but it'd bite his foot, with no time to lose he swung the rake's sharp ends straight downwards and pierced it's neck, holding it to the floor in place.

"Yugi! A bit of help!" he yelled in desperation, desperately trying not to let go of the rake.

Celtic Guardian leaped forward and sliced it, then Harry awkwardly pulled the rake out of the infected's prone form.

"T-thanks," he muttered, wondering if the duel monster even understood, but the Celtic Guardian nodded his head and resumed fighting.

"I got the door! It was boarded up, but we're in!" Marik yelled, Harry ran to him, didn't stop and grabbed his wrist and tugged them both inside Number 4 Privet Drive.

* * *

Harry and Marik walked in to the living room, only to find it empty, so they walked into the kitchen to find...Dudley Dursley and Petunia Dursley huddled together in fear.

"Potter!" gaped Aunt Petunia.

"What're you doing out of juvenile hall! How're you still...not..one of those zombie b-bastards?" screeched Aunt Petunia, with fear and hate like Marik had never seen before, and they seemed to preoccupied with hounding Harry to notice him, they didn't care aslong was Marik wasn't one of the walking dead.

"Wait a minute..I see, it's because it's _your people's_ doings isn't it? These.._.FREAKS_ are here because of you and your _FREAK _m-magic!" hissed Aunt Petunia, hiding Dudley into her grip.

"Charming family," muttered Marik to Harry.

"Where's Vernon?" snapped Harry, not replying to Marik and staring down Aunt Petunia.

"At work...probably one of **-**_**-them**_ now," retorted Aunt Petunia as Dudley hid behind her -or...attempted to.

Harry narrowed his eyes in thought, then whipped out a knife again, covered in blackened blood of infecteds. Marik was surprised at this, that Harry would pull one out infront of his family, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Where's the gun?" said Harry suddenly.

"W-what're you talking about?" replied Aunt Petunia snidely.

"The gun. Vernon had one when he moved us and tried to avoid sending me to Hogwarts," said Harry.

"That-ogre thing destroyed it! Remember?" replied Aunt Petunia as if he were stupid.

"I'll have you know Hagrid's a half-giant," snapped Harry "-and I KNOW that, but if memory serves Vernon brought another when you moved back and hid it somewhere. Another thing, where's my stuff? My wand. My spellbooks..." trailed off Harry.

"The attic...the rifle's in the attic, we were going to use it but instead boarded the place up until you barged in," grumbled Dudley suddenly.

"But Vernon destroyed your stuff," Aunt Petunia's voice shook as she said it.

"Marik, get the durable food from the closets, with Dudley here chances are they have twice as much as they need," said Harry dryly, Marik smirked and nodded, bagging what he could.

"You're lying, tell me. Where. Is. My. Stuff?" growled Harry.

"The..cupboard...under the stairs, we tried to burn your stuff but one of your books almost bit my Vernon's finger off! So we locked it up!," admitted Petunia.

"That's...all I wanted to know," grinned Harry.

* * *

Harry ignored the deja vu of being back at the cupboard under the stairs, he flinched when he felt something approach behind him. But it was only Marik, who carried the sack of extra supplies, along with a first aid kit found under the sink.

"I got everything, we'll get the rifle after we get your stuff," said Marik, who raised a brow as Harry unlocked and opened the cupboard under the stairs, it looked like...it had..once been lived in?

"I used to...sleep here as a child, they didn't exactly love me," said Harry flatly, to which Marik replied.

"Well, I sort of picked up on that,"

Harry grinned almost from ear to ear when he found his wand, and grabbed his Care of Magical Creatures book -the one with teeth, Marik gaped.

"It...actually...bites?"

"Yep, just rub the spine though and it'll be nice to you,"said Harry, tossing the book to him to put away.

"That's everything," Harry glanced at the corner briefly, then caught eye of a broom, slowly he approached it.

"I think...that's my Firebolt!" he grinned, lifting it up with pride.

"It's...a broomstick," said Marik in dry confusion.

"It flies," smiled Harry, ignoring Marik's slack jaw, until they heard the sound of scratchy throats -moans of the dead. Marik swore loudly, and could make out the painfully slow one hobble through the open door.

"Shit! I thought the Celtic Guardian was taking care of it! One must have slipped past!" swore Marik, Harry grabbed his hand and they bolted up the stairs, and up to the attic. It was dark as all hell and they found cobwebs, old Christmas decorations, eventually, Harry had an idea, but almost screamed when Marik grabbed him in the darkness.

"Marik! What the hell?" he flushed.

"Pardon me if the walking dead has made me a bit edgy being left in the dark," said Marik quietly.

"O-oh, if you're scared that's okay, but my arse is not a safety handle," replied Harry, flushing, the hands quickly moved and slithered around his waist instead. Marik denied being scared, but the vice grip of his waist begged to differ.

"Lumos!" Harry used the wand to light up the attic, and in moments he found the long-barrelled rifle, with a grin they jumped down the attic and looked over the stairway, only to see a small line of _infecteds _hobbling in, painfully slowly.

"What about your family?" Marik asked, as Harry grabbed him again and took him into the bathroom and hastily locked the door.

"This gives us some time," panted out Harry, panic all over his features "-look, whether they get out is...down to them, they neglected me my entire life and Dudley stitched me up, so nuts to them! Lets just get out of here!"

"The window!" said Marik, running to it, they opened it only to look down below at the legion of _infecteds _being taken out by the Celtic Guardian the second they got within a certain radius of the Jeep, but a different line of _infecteds _stumbled into a straight path past the Jeep's radius into the open door, explaining how they got in. Harry cringed, and ignored the sounds of his relatives...screaming.

* * *

**Jeep:**

"Oh Ra, they got in!" worried Odion.

"Don't worry, Harry's...there...too," said Yugi feebly, tears in his eyes, praying to whatever deity that they were alright.

* * *

"Shit, are you ready to fight the way to the front door?" said Marik quietly.

"Fuck that," snorted Harry, turning to him abruptly. "You trust me right?"

"Yes," said Marik in confusion, then flinching at the sound of something pounding at the locked door, the infecteds had spread upstairs.

"If you didn't you wouldn't have paid my bail, or mistake my arse for a safety handle, so trust me on this and hop on the broom with me," said Harry, mounting it, hesitantly, Marik did.

"Grab on,"

Marik took that as an indication to grab onto Harry's waist once more, Harry blasted the window wide open with a 'Reducto' from his wand, and they sprung out just as the bathroom door gave way.

* * *

"Open the sunroof!" yelled Harry as flew across the sky on the 'Firebolt', and suspended over head the Jeep.

Yugi did and gaped as he looked up to see Harry and Marik perfectly fine, rifle in arm, swag in the other -_on a fucking flying broomstick._

"**You forgot I'm a bloody wizard!**" he yelled down cheekily, swooping to roof of the Jeep with a boyish expression and victory in his eyes.

* * *

"Where's the 'secure place' you had in mind?" asked Isis as they drove once more.

"The maximum security facility I just got freed from," said Harry with a weary sigh, sitting on the Jeep floor at the back with the others apart from Odion who was sat beside Isis in the front seats.

"Set a route for St. Brutus's Detention Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys," said Harry.

"There's no place I can think of that's more guarded," he reasoned, but the others looked apprehensive.

"I see why that makes sense…but…" trailed off Ryou.

"Don't worry, I've stuck with –and helped protect, you guys this far. I won't stop when we get there; I know it sounds scary because there are a lot of dangerous people but it's the only shot we have. On the other hand, I know it inside and out and I know you guys can handle it. It's the only fortress-type place I can think of to go to," said Harry, sidling beside Ryou.

"Fine, I'm setting a course for there," said Isis with a yawn, driving down the survivor-barren streets.

"We've been awake since early morning, it's evening now. If you think about it, we've been driving around most of the day, you've barely been out of that place a day," said Marik to Harry.

"It's as if…it only took hours for the world to go to hell," said Harry quietly.

"I'm really tired, but I don't know if I can sleep with the state of the world as it is," said Ryou softly, the horror of seeing people slain, eat each other and such in a few short hours.

Harry put a consoling arm around Ryou, and drew him into his chest.

"_Look, rest if you're tired, in this Jeep we can't see anything unless we look outside and scare ourselves with what's out there," _said Harry in comfort.

"But as long as we're here, the doors are shut, I just casted a few charms to make this pretty much impenetrable from the outside, you have nothing to worry about for the time being,"

Yugi bit his lip and crawled over to them, and Marik did too, even though he had the rest of his family on board, everyone felt…safe around Harry. As childish as it was to Ryou, Harry had strong arms, a soothing voice and comforting words, and so long as they were huddled around him, it felt like they were in a impenetrable fort. Harry had Gryffindor-confidence that was enviable, a heart of gold,

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier Ryou," said Harry softly, whispering into the mass of white hair, having Ryou's head resting on his chest.

"_It's okay_," yawned Ryou, who'd been up since early morning.

"I'll keep you safe, there's no need to be scared of me either," he was pretty sure Marik wasn't looking, and Yugi was resting, talking inwardly to Yami Yugi.

He kissed Ryou atop his head, through the mass of white hair, he had mulled over whether or not to do that, incase it'd be perceived wrong. But its purpose was not a romantic one, it was, what the modern frat would call, bromance. It'd be considered strange still, but no, this was one of those rare moments in humanity where people can feel amazing empathy with minimal words needed to be said out loud. Ryou wanted comfort, but was too scared to ask, yet Harry provided it, on a subconscious level knowing he starved for that kind of care. That type of care was something given by parents…guardians, on the occasion, a lover, but mainly it was parental.

It was something, that for a very brief moment, Sirius Black had given him before he died. It was something Remus had tried to give him, and Harry knew that in a world at war, this kind of thing was needed to retain some type of emotional sanity. With all of the stuff Harry had gone through in life, he knew the pain of not having that kind of care, so he wasn't about to withhold it from anyone.

Especially to _any_ of his new friends, the almost-strangers he'd only had mere hours to get to know, the ones he was fighting so hard for. Following Harry's almost un-feel-able, unnoticeable burst of…affection? Ryou relaxed, and they resolved that for a few peaceful minutes, they would shut their eyes and not look at the horror of the world outside.

They had each other and a goal in mind, for now, that was enough.


End file.
